


Morning Promises

by Higuchimon



Category: Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Diversity Writing Challenge, M/M, One Ship Boot Camp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:47:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28041897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higuchimon/pseuds/Higuchimon
Summary: Ken has to leave.  But given what Daisuke promises, he’s going to hurry back.
Relationships: Ichijouji Ken/Motomiya Daisuke | Davis Motomiya
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Morning Promises

**Title:** Morning Promises  
 **Ship:** Ken x Daisuke  
 **Chapter:** 1-1|| **Words:** 500  
 **Genre:** Romance|| **Rated:** G  
 **Challenges:** Diversity Writing: Ken x Daisuke: A57, 500 words; One Ship Boot Camp, #19, urgency  
 **Notes:** About ten or twelve years after the defeat of BelialVamdemon. No Tri or Kizuna or epilogue.  
 **Summary:** Ken has to leave. But given what Daisuke promises, he’s going to hurry back.

* * *

Daisuke’s fingers brushed against Ken’s skin as he adjusted Ken’s collar. Ken tried to remember to keep breathing, but it wasn’t all that easy. Not when he could look into Daisuke’s warm brown eyes and feel the tiny flickers of Daisuke’s heated breath so close to him. 

“There,” Daisuke said with one of those world-warming grins of his. “That looks better.” 

Ken managed a quick glimpse at the nearest mirror and nodded. “Thanks.” It felt like such an inadequate word to express everything but what else could he say? 

Well, perhaps he didn’t need to say anything. Before Daisuke stepped away, Ken caught his hands and held them for a few seconds. Daisuke was always so _warm_ , as if a furnace eternally hummed under his skin. 

Daisuke peeked at him, a smile flickering over his lips, and Ken raised those hands high enough so he could brush his own lips over them. 

“If you keep doing that, you’re really going to be late for that meeting,” Daisuke pointed out, the side of his mouth still quirked. “And I’m going to be late too.” 

“I know.” But Ken didn’t drop the hand. He could feel Daisuke’s heartbeat whenever they touched one another. Sometimes when he couldn’t sleep he just lay next to Daisuke and listened to their two hearts beat in time with one another. 

That had never stopped, not from the first moment they’d become aware of it. Sometimes Ken wondered if their hearts had beaten in time from the very beginning and he’d just been too foolish to notice it. Perhaps that was just as well. He had enough to regret from those days. He didn’t want to have had more, especially in conjunction with Daisuke. 

With visible reluctance, he pulled himself away from Daisuke. “I’ll see you tonight,” he promised. There was so much more that he wanted to say but if he got started on that, he really _wouldn’t_ get out of here in time to catch his train. 

Daisuke nodded, no more pleased at this separation, brief as it was, than Ken himself. Then his smile turned into a mischievous grin. 

“I’ve got dinner taken care of. Leave that to me.” 

That didn’t _sound_ like something to be wary of, but Ken knew Daisuke far too well. 

“Do I want to ask any questions about that?” 

“No, you probably don’t.” Daisuke gently pushed him to the door. “Go on. You’ll find out what I’ve got in mind tonight.” 

Ken headed out, trying to focus his thoughts on what he needed to do today. In spite of his efforts, he kept thinking about what Daisuke promised and what he could mean by that. 

_If I didn’t love him so much..._ If he didn’t, then they wouldn’t be where they were now, and as distracting as anything Daisuke said could be, Ken treasured every moment of his current life. He wasn’t sure of how he _deserved_ it but he accepted it. With Daisuke, what else could he do? 

* * *

**The End**

**Notes:** I also wrote this for cityescape4 who requested Ken and Daisuke with one adjusting the other’s collar. And if I kept going on this, I would have to upgrade it to an M rating.


End file.
